


Commonplace

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus Stops, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: They meet at a bus stop.Sort of.--or: Minho and Jisung spend an entire semester taking the same bus to school ( AU )





	Commonplace

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] IDK WHAT THIS IS, LMAO. I just wanted to write something short and sweet in between every other monster fic that I write, and Minsung comes easy. So this happened. It's simple, and almost silly, but I hope you'll find it sweet anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


They meet at a bus stop.

Sort of.

The first time isn't an actual meeting, but more of a chance encounter really. And it barely counts because neither of them really acknowledge each other.

Actually, Minho hardly even notices him, the little boy drowning in his oversized scarf and jacket. To be fair, Minho never really notices anyone in the morning. He tends to keep to himself and his music, especially on the bus because he considers the travel time to be a collection of his last, precious moments before he turns on his social butterfly switch and he starts dealing with people for the day.

(Jisung, on the other hand, actually noticed him – hard not to, because even though Minho had his face half-covered with a mask, his eyes looked intense and almost scary and they made a mark on him. Not to mention he had his music turned on at full volume because Jisung could easily hear the faint sound of Dean’s vocals crooning through his expensive looking air pods.)

  
  
  
  


Three days a week, Minho and Jisung wait for the same bus at the same bus stop that will take them to the same university, but they don't really say a single word to each other.

(Minho started noticing him, though, if only because a week into the term, someone had rudely pushed against Jisung just as he was boarding the bus and he ended up stepping back, accidentally stepping on Minho’s toes. 

“Sorry,” he squeaked out, eyes wide, and cheeks puffed out like a scared, little mouse.

_ Cute, _ Minho thought, even as he only let out a soft grunt as an actual response.)

  
  
  
  


One time, Jisung manages to grab the last available seat on the bus, and Minho ends up standing next to his seat, staring at him absent-mindedly. He notices the Doraemon sticker stuck onto the back of his school binder, next to the letters ‘HJS’ and he finds himself wondering what those letters can mean –  _ Hot Junior Senior, maybe _ , he thinks, trying to hold back laughter because he knows that's just plain silly.

_ Hey, Just Scream. Honey, Jade, Smith. _

_ Hotteok. Jjampong. Soondae. _

_ Han Je… sus. _

Minho barely manages to hold a chuckle back at that, and as a result, he catches Jisung’s attention, who looks up at him, brows furrowed with obvious confusion. He has a piece of rice stuck at the corner of his mouth, presumably from the triangle kimbap he’d finished just seconds earlier. The scene looks so comical that Minho doesn’t bother keeping in the giggle that escapes him.

He almost speaks up, almost reaches over so he can flick the grain off himself, but the boy looks mildly panicked, and he can only assume it's because of him so he consciously keeps his words  _ and _ his hands to himself.

(Minho’s eyes seemed as intense as they were during that first time Jisung saw him, and he had immediately felt the need to look away as an embarrassed flush crept up his neck. But then he let out a cute giggle for unknown reasons, and Jisung found it to be the most adorable sound he’s heard in his life. He thought it was weird, coming from the guy he’s dubbed as Intense Eyes boy in his head, so he decided to remedy that, switching it to a more generic Loud Music Boy even as he had to fight back the urge to turn to face him again.)

  
  
  
  


Another time, they get to sit next to each other, and it’s the first time that Minho goes to school without a mask on. 

Curious, Jisung keeps sneaking glances at him because his profile is kind of nice –  _ more than nice, _ even, because his profile, Jisung has to admit, is actually  _ damn beautiful. _ His face is tiny, but his jaw is cut nicely, and his nose perfectly sculpted especially from the angle where Jisung is looking.

His brow is creased, and even though Jisung, as always, can hear his music blasting faintly from his air pods, it’s obvious that he’s pretty concentrated as he studies the stack of photocopied notes that he held in his hands.

Jisung does his best to squint at the subject headings without being too obvious, and he recognizes enough of the phrases to realise that they're notes for Professor Choi’s Basic Logic class.

_ I took that last year, _ he almost blurts out. 

Luckily he manages to bite his tongue at the last second.

(Later, in class, he kept wondering if they would have been able to hold a decent conversation had he actually said anything.

But then, it wasn't as if Professor Choi’s  _ Basic Logic _ class offered that much excitement, so he told himself probably not.)

  
  
  
  


For an entire semester, they continue like that, somehow taking comfort in each other's presence (Jisung knew that if Loud Music Boy was still at the stop when he got there, then it meant he was running right on time and there was no way that he was going to be late for his first class), but barely ever acknowledging one another.

(Granted, there was that one time, when the rain started pouring as soon as they got off the university stop, and Jisung's folding umbrella was being extremely difficult and uncooperative, refusing to unfold – which meant Jisung was getting increasingly soaked and panicked all at once.

Minho, for some reason, had held his umbrella out for him, and quietly walked with him towards the nearest building.

Jisung had thanked him with a big, relieved smile, and he’d just calmly shrugged you'd shoulders before walking off and heading to his next class.)

  
  
  


And then it's the holidays, and they forget about each other, and school, and everything else for a short while.

(Well, mostly.

One time, Minho was hanging out with Woojin when he thought he’d caught sight of someone small, yet familiar, ducking into one of Hongdae’s Live Clubs.

“Someone you know?” Woojin asked, after following Minho’s gaze.

“Not really,” he answered without pause, anyway.

Jisung, meanwhile, had to deal with Changbin waxing poetic about the boy he met at his part-time job as a night attendant at a noraebang.

“He’s the prettiest boy,” Changbin insisted. “With his tiny beauty mark under his eye, and his very plush, very kissable lips.”

“Uh-huh,” Jisung answered, distracted and barely paying attention. Changbin couldn't be right anyway, because Jisung was sure he'd already met the most beautiful boy, and his beauty mark sat near the tip of his nose, and not under his eye.)

  
  
  
  


The first day of the new semester finally rolls around, and Minho finds himself looking for something that isn't there. He spends the entire bus ride to university wondering about what he's missing – he even turns this music off so he can think clearly – but it doesn't really come to him until he gets off at the university stop, and he watches the bus roll away.

_ Han Jesus _ (as he had taken to calling the boy in his head)  _ wasn't at the bus stop. _

And then he wonders if this means that he's going to be late to class. (He wasn't, but the professor walked in only several seconds after he does.)

He’s the first thing he checks for when Minho arrives at the bus stop again the next day – after all, the first day could have been a fluke. They'd only shared three working days the term before, and even then there were a handful of days when they'd missed each other. (It was funny that he even remembers as much, Minho noted to himself.)

He isn't there, though, nor is he there the day after, or the day  _ after _ the day after. He keeps not being there, and eventually Minho resigns himself to the fact that the boy most likely a vastly different schedule that semester.

He goes back to blasting his music playlist in his ears, humming songs to himself and completely ignoring everyone else.

  
  
  
  


Jisung enlists in mostly afternoon classes because he's sick and tired of waking up before ten in the morning.

He misses Loud Music Boy, but he supposes he at least had those few months of secretly staring at him, so he wills himself to stop actively glancing around his surroundings whenever he's on campus, wondering about the chances of him running into the boy with the intense eyes again.

He would have probably forgotten all about him (maybe), except for the fact that two weeks into the new semester, he finally catches a glimpse of the familiar boy just outside the Engineering building, talking with someone who he can only assume is a professor or an instructor.

Jisung takes one step towards them, and then he silently laughs at himself. It’s not like he actually knows the other male – they'd barely exchanged two sentences to each other before – so he takes a step back, deciding it would be silly to just come up to the boy for no reason. He seems busy with whatever he's discussing with his teacher, anyway.

But then, just as he's about to walk away, their gazes  _ lock _ , and Loud Music Boy actually  _ smiles _ at him.

Jisung is frozen on the spot, because even from a distance he notices how the boy's eyes soften – maybe even  _ sparkle.  _

_ A different kind of intensity, _ he thinks to himself. And then whoever it is that he was talking to bids him goodbye, and Jisung decides to throw all caution to the wind.

“Hi,” he greets, smiling shyly because the other boy has walked over to meet him halfway.

“Hello,” the other boy says, grinning right back, his eyes continuing to shine.

“I’m Jisung,” he says, finally introducing himself. “Han Jisung.”

The other boy laughs, much to his confusion. 

“So  _ that's _ what HJS stands for,” he comments, and Jisung still doesn't get it. “I guess I got at least two syllables right. I’m Lee Minho.”

“Like the actor?”

“Like  _ me.” _

Jisung snorts, because okay,  _ fair enough. _ And then, he just stands there awkwardly, realising that he doesn't know how this is supposed to go.

“Do you want to go get coffee?” Minho suddenly asks. 

“Oh. Okay,” Jisung nods, grinning widely, even though he's pretty sure he was all too quick to agree.

(They proceeded to go to the café right by the campus entrance, where Minho declared to Jisung that he could guess his order. 

Jisung looked apprehensive, but he acquiesced.

Minho ordered two iced Americanos, and two slices of New York cheesecake, and when a bright, happy grin split across Jisung’s cheeks, he decided he was pretty confident that he did well.)

  
  


//

**Author's Note:**

> [ 2 ] Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> [ 3 ] [TWT](http://twitter.com/hanmings) // [CC](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho)


End file.
